


Late Night Visit

by ghyx



Series: tumblr requests [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghyx/pseuds/ghyx
Summary: request: can I pls have “Your lips are really warm.” with Zico? thanks!summary: You visit Zico at his studio one night.





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request or just talk to me this is my tumblr! Just know this is a bit rough and unedited.

Jiho was at the studio late again, which was worrying you. You knew that his music was the most important thing to him, it was his job but it was also what he loved to do. But you didn’t like when he stayed up all night without sleeping and barely eating. It made you worried sick to even think about. So at nearly three in the morning you dragged yourself out of your apartment to pick him up some food and check in on him.

Once you had the food you headed over to his studio, luckily your apartment, the food place, and Zico’s studio were all pretty close to each other so you weren’t wasting a ton of money on gas. You walk into the studio space and notice no one else is there. You walk over to the room he’s in and knock on the door. It takes a few knocks before he hears you and opens the door.

“What are you doing here?” Jiho asks in surprise, you hold up the bag that the food is in.

“I brought food.” You cheer, Jiho laughs and shakes his head. He opens the door wider and you step inside.

“What’s this all about?” He asks, closing the door and taking your coat from you when you remove it.

“Well, you’re here all the time and I barely get to see you, I know sometimes you forget to eat so I just wanted to bring you some food and talk for a bit.” You say turning to him, Jiho smiles and steps closer to you, he wraps his arms around you and leans down to kiss you.

“Thank you, I’m glad you came. But I don’t want you doing this every night, it’s too late for you to be up.” Zico said, pouting at you, his plump lower lip sticking out and teasing you. You roll your eyes at this.

“Jiho, I’m an adult, I can do what I want. Just like you do.” You say.

“Fair enough.” Jiho nodded. “Shall we eat?” He asks, picking up the chopsticks and handing a pair to you.

“We shall.” You nod firmly, Jiho grins and cups your face in his hands. He presses his mouth to yours and for a moment you’re lost in Jiho, in his warm mouth, his slightly calloused hands, and his homey sweet smell. “Your lips are really warm.” You murmur when he pulls back, Jiho laughs and presses a kiss to your head with his warm plump lips.

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you more.” You say matter-a-factly.

“No, no. I love you mostest.” Jiho says with a pout.

“This fight could go on all night, Jiho. Give up now.” You warn with narrowed eyes.

“Never.” He says narrowing his eyes back at you.

“Please?” You ask, pouting up at him.

“Ah, you’re so cute.” He cooed leaning down to kiss you on the forehead, you grin up at him.

“Thank you.” Jiho chuckles and sits down.

“Let’s eat!” He cheers pulling you into his lap, you laugh and shake your head at your big lovable weirdo of a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and give me your thoughts or give me a kudos if you didn't hate this! Thanks :)  
> If like me and you are able please consider buying me a coffee to support my writing!


End file.
